Vast
by Tsurai Shi
Summary: 30 random themes. The inner world was made up of vast space, and though Shiro never showed it, he was glad for the occasions that Ichigo was there to cling to amidst the emptiness. IchigoShirosaki
1. Disasters

**1. Teaching**

In the end, his hollow side was the one who taught Ichigo to live for himself, not just everyone else.

**

* * *

2. Inhabit**

In the beginning Shiro didn't want to just inhabit the shinigami's body, he wanted to _own_ it…now he still wanted to own it, just in a different way.

**

* * *

3. Great**

"Oh, _great_," Ichigo snarked, spitting out the blood from when he'd tripped and bit his cheek, Shiro laughing all the while.

**

* * *

4. Abolish**

Shiro laughed, a low and grating sound, as he destroyed every pitiful arrancar that came his way.

**

* * *

5. Smile**

The first time Ichigo smiled at him, the hollow wondered when he had gained the heart that suddenly stopped beating.

**

* * *

6. Prolonging**

In a rush of black, Shiro took over; he didn't want to prolong the pain of his king's injuries any further.

**

* * *

7. Chemist**

'Hat-and-clogs makes good medicine,' Ichigo thought to himself as he stretched, his newest scar not even twinging.

**

* * *

8. Lords**

Aizen and Gin stood a little in front of him, their backs turned and surveying the desolation as if they were the lords of it all; they were lords, perhaps, right before Ichigo killed them.

**

* * *

9. Speed**

No matter how he worked at it, Ichigo's speed could never match Shiro's, so he didn't even try to dodge the kiss.

**

* * *

10. Look**

One glance told the hollow that the King was a weakling; how _easy_ it would be to take over this body!

**

* * *

11. Corridor**

For some reason Ichigo felt at home in the halls of Los Noches even as he ran for his life, and it never occurred to him that this might be Shiro's fault.

**

* * *

12. Yawn**

This was the first time Ichigo had ever fallen asleep in his inner world, much less with his head on Shiro's leg; the hollow was too frozen with shock to push him off.

**

* * *

13. Cobbler**

Rubbing blisters for the hundredth time, Ichigo wonder what had possessed the shinigami to make such uncomfortable shoes part of their uniform.

**

* * *

14. Normal**

It was the one thing that Ichigo's life would never be.

**

* * *

15. Exempt**

No matter what Ichigo had done for Soul Society, it seemed that he was not exempt from the punishment of simply being a hollow: it was with these thoughts plaguing him that he fled to Hueco Mundo and through Aizen's open doors.

**

* * *

16. Memorable**

"Don't say things like that," Ichigo groused at him, "it brings back memories of when you were trying to kill me."

**

* * *

17. Greasy**

Shiro ran a hand through oily red hair, 'Ugh, when did you last take a bath?!' he asked the King mentally.

**

* * *

18. Hacking**

Some would say that Ichigo's fighting style was little more than hacking at an opponent until they went down, but Ichigo shrugged them off: as long as it got the job done.

**

* * *

19. Vast**

The inner world was made up of vast space, and though Shiro never showed it, he was glad for the occasions that Ichigo was there to cling to amidst the emptiness.

**

* * *

20. Adversely **

Ichigo leveled his sword at Aizen, knowing that no matter how this turned out, it was not going to end well.

**

* * *

21. Fume**

The hollow fumed; damn that shinigami for forcing him into this deep abyss on the advice of some 'vizard!'

**

* * *

22. Plague**

In less than a second of directed will, the mask that served as his reminder, his power, and his plague appeared.

**

* * *

23. Disasters**

Shiro grinned as his King stomped away and disappeared; that had been a total disaster, but at least he got a good grope in.

**

* * *

24. Fragment**

Ichigo calmly let Yoruichi take the fragmented mask away because he somehow knew it didn't matter; it was too late to part him from it.

**

* * *

25. Painted**

Ichigo idly wondered if the marks on his hollow mask were painted on or a part of it - he broke his thumbnail finding out.

**

* * *

26. Sheer**

Sometimes it was only Ichigo's sheer will and determination that made Shiro sit back and let him fight for himself.

**

* * *

27. Decade**

Ten years after he killed Aizen and his subordinates, Ichigo would still feel the pang of guilt for what he'd done to his other half to get that far.

**

* * *

28. Mends**

The hollow knows that nothing can mend a broken, rejected heart if you don't have one.

**

* * *

29. Recover**

He recovered from the blow quickly, standing up to meet Shiro's hungry black eyes and knowing there were only two ways to satisfy that hunger - his soul or his heart.

**

* * *

30. Eccentric**

Ichigo tended to ignore Shiro's eccentricities - especially the frequent use of his blue tongue when they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Betaed by the wonderful EmpyrealFantasy even though she hasn't been coerced into this fandom yet, and written with the aid of a random word generator because I can't concentrate. Would anyone like this to continue? Review please! 


	2. Sniff

**31. Stunt**

Karin watched horror as Ichigo jumped off the five story building, only releasing her breath to yell at him when he landed unhurt.

**

* * *

32. Tape**

When Ichigo awoke in the haze of the morning after, he finally wondered where on earth Shirosaki had gotten the black tape.

**

* * *

33. Skipped**

All the classes he'd skipped to chase after hollows were finally catching up to him in the form of homework.

**

* * *

34. Warm**

It was only Shirosaki's encouragement to keep warm and moving that kept Ichigo alive through the frozen nights in the desert that was Hueco Mundo.

**

* * *

35. Sample**

With the tiny sample of the boy's reiatsu, Szayel Aporro was able to determine that Ichigo Kurosaki would be as strong as Aizen one day very soon - he immediately suggested recruiting the boy, to the bemusement of his fellow Espada.

**

* * *

36. Sophisticated**

Ichigo wouldn't know a sophisticated manner if it bit him in the ass; but then he'd beat the shit out of it anyway.

**

* * *

37. Matrix**

Both he and Shiro agreed it was the stupidest American movie they'd ever seen…he could pull off _way_ better moves than that!

**

* * *

38. Low**

Ichigo was _still_ mad at him for the one time he'd hit a bit too low - how was he supposed to know that was a sensitive area!

**

* * *

39. Protocols**

Third Division Captain Kurosaki Ichigo didn't give a damn about the Sereitei's protocols, and he showed it by carrying Zangetsu around during peacetime and battling Zaraki in the Sereitei.

**

* * *

40. Closest**

Ichigo felt closer to his hollow side than he'd ever been the very moment before Urahara ripped him out with the Hyogyoku.

**

* * *

41. Motivate**

When someone asked about his motivation to keep fighting, Ichigo would just grin and leap back into the battle.

**

* * *

42. Forgetting**

The hollow couldn't bear it, couldn't bear his King forgetting him when all he wanted was recognition.

**

* * *

43. Exist**

"And what is your purpose, King?" Shiro asks as they clash blades, "What is the reason you exist?!"

**

* * *

44. Built**

The stone of the Sereitei was built to last - too bad Ichigo didn't know that before he ripped it to the ground.

**

* * *

45. Bump**

Shiro laughed as he felt the bump move against him, "Did you stick Zangetsu down or pants, or are you happy to see me?"

**

* * *

46. Composed**

Ichigo had a hard time staying composed in front of his friends with Shiro whispering naughty thoughts in his head.

**

* * *

47. Observations**

Rukia didn't need extensive observation to tell that Ichigo was in love, she just had to figure out who.

**

* * *

48. Sniff**

Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind and sniffed his collar, "Mmm, you smell like blood."

**

* * *

49. Gear**

Ichigo scoffed at all the gear Uryuu carried around; it came in handy sometimes, but Ichigo much preferred the running-at-the-enemy-with-a-sword method.

**

* * *

50. Accusation**

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at Rukia's accusation, "Yeah, I guess I'm in love…so?"

**

* * *

51. Crisis**

Ichigo's reaction to a crisis is to save everyone, just as Shiro's is to kill them.

**

* * *

52. Prude**

Ichigo is more than a little freaked out that somehow, _somewhere_ there is a prude who would consider this the ultimate incest, and he thanked the kami everyday for his own family's strangeness.

**

* * *

53. Amuse**

Karin gained a great deal of amusement by waiting for Ichigo to space out and then asking if he was having sex in his head.

**

* * *

54. Abbreviated**

Shiro loved the fact that his shortened name meant death.

**

* * *

55. Smoker**

Keigo took it up to look "cool", but one punch from Ichigo and an hour-long lecture about the health risks convinced him it wasn't worth it.

**

* * *

56. Inevitably**

The end to this battle would come inevitably, one way or another, and Ichigo feared what he'd have to do -and more importantly give up - to achieve that end.

**

* * *

57. Whites**

Shiro's eyes had no whites, no sign of humanity, and that scared many people that he and Ichigo strove to protect.

**

* * *

58. Obligation**

The moment he became a shinigami it became his obligation to protect others…but sometimes Ichigo wished he could throw it all away and go back to being just a schoolboy.

**

* * *

59. Fund**

Shinigami receive no pay and he had to live on something, but Ichigo doubted he'd keep this job much longer with the way he kept running out.

**

* * *

60. Impulse**

Ichigo had always allowed his impulses to rule him, so when they said to strip off Shiro's clothes then and there he didn't fight them.

* * *

A/N: Another one already because I've discovered how fun they can be! Does anyone have favorites? I'm thinking about writing an epic based on **15. Exempt** and possibly **35. Sample**. Would anyone be interested? 


	3. Affair

**61. Subscribe**

The Kurosaki family did not subscribe to the teachings of any particular religion, for Isshin was content to let the children (or at least Ichigo) make their own mistakes.

**62. Idealistic**

"Spare me your idealistic notions, King," the hollow snarled against his cheek, "I'm going to take over your body and that's the end of it - there is no such thing as _truce_!"

**63. Resigned**

At first his dad was inconsolable, but once he became resigned to the fact that he would get no grandchildren from Ichigo, he proceeded to give a very thorough and very scarring lecture on the importance of safe-sex.

**64. Contravention**

Always, Ichigo flouted the normal rules of life in everything he did, so in the end he wondered why falling love with his hollow side had shocked him so much.

**65. Grandfather**

Ichigo had never known a grandfather in his lifetime, as Isshin never even mentioned his own predecessors; perhaps _that_ was why he was so disbelieving the first time when the King of Sereitei hugged tightly him and called him grandson.

**66. Clears**

Shiro clears the air between them with a kiss and a quick apology; Ichigo sniffs because he knows this will happen again and again - Shirosaki always tries to take control when Ichigo is in danger to prevent him from getting hurt, but Ichigo can protect himself well enough.

**67. Bogs**

Ichigo's eyes widen and his hands tighten around Zangetsu as he realizes that Shiro's voice is garbled in his head and bogged down with pain; the Espada just brags about his reishi suppression powers until Ichigo kills him out of frustration with his bare hands.

**68. Position**

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands, King," Shiro whispers with a smirk, but then Ichigo pecks him on the lips and takes the opening shock creates to knee the hollow in the gut.

**69. Damp**

Ichigo feels odd to see Shiro standing there, head tilted towards the sky and locks damp from the rain of Ichigo's own sadness; strangely, the clouds lighten a bit when the hollow gives him a genuine smile.

**70. Newest**

As the newest Espada, Ichigo's placement among Aizen's ranks is met with heavy skepticism; when Ichigo cleaves Numero Dos' head from his body without Shirosaki's help those doubts were silenced.

**71. Account**

"Oh really, don't stop on our accounts," Rukia shoos him from behind the blushing Orihime's shield; Ichigo shrugs and goes back to beating the shit out of the little upstart shinigami who thought they could take on a captain.

**72. Crew**

"What a fine crew of merry men," Shiro comments on the Espada almost coming to blows over the table - Ichigo is hard-pressed to find space through his laughter to explain to Aizen what is so funny.

**73. Foreigners **

Ichigo has a bad feeling about the foreign blonde girls stalking him, and it doesn't help when he sees them carrying around some sort of 'Burichi' manga and wearing t-shirts with 'YAOI' printed on them.

**74. Belonging**

It was strange to think that the majority of hollows would go their entire existence without knowing rest or the absence of a hunger for souls…but Shiro could sleep within the walls of Hueco Mundo in this borrowed body, knowing that he belonged here and would never be alone.

**75. Affair**

Ichigo crinkled his nose at the white-cloth affair lying on his bed - the arrancar all seemed to have some sort of gay pride going on, but he refused to wear this newly-designed monstrosity that left almost nothing to the imagination; Shirosaki firmly agreed, stating that no arrancar would be staring at _his_ king that way.

**76. Censors**

Sometimes Shiro's language made even _Ichigo_ red around the ears, and he wished the hollow would censor his words a bit around his friends.

**77. Sensibly**

His son still didn't know he knew, but when Isshin found Ichigo passed out on the couch from exhaustion the third morning in a row, he sensibly put his foot down and told his dumbfounded son to let the district shinigami handle the hollows for a while.

**78. Moment**

It took but a moment for Ichigo's world to crash down around him when he awoke with blood on his hands to find that Shirosaki had killed them all.

**79. Scare**

"…You scared me," Ichigo admitted, nuzzling Shiro's white shihakusho, "for a minute there I thought you were going to let us die."

**80. Dance**

Yuzu stared incredulously as her Ichi-nii danced around the room in nothing but boxers to music only he could hear; then he spotted her and snapped, "What?!" and Yuzu stuttered, backing out with a blush.

**81. Retrieving**

Retrieve, retrieve…he was always going after his friends - Orihime, Rukia - because it was his fault they suffered in the first place.

**82. Ribbon**

Ichigo didn't mean to rip Uryuu's little project, but Shiro's maniacal laughter wasn't really helping with the embarrassment of buying lacy ribbon, especially with all those ladies staring at him.

**83. Prize**

After Masaki's death Ichigo dedicates himself to karate and wins prize after prize, but he never smiles because none of it will bring back the mother he let die.

**84. Handle**

The vizards taught the shinigami how to 'handle' his hollow, but it really meant subjugate and enslave him and his powers - some days Ichigo doesn't think he'll ever be able to make it up to Shiro.

**85. Borrowing**

The King often borrowed his power in those long days of the abyss, and the hollow swore when he was free he would _borrow_ the King's soul.

**86. Reductions**

The only way Ichigo could keep awake in biology class was to theorize on thoughts of applying the reduction of electrons in reishi to powering up his shunpo - of course, he wasn't nearly smart enough to get anywhere and Shiro just laughed at his efforts.

**87. Nostalgia**

Every moment Ichigo slept was another when he was forced to remember his failures - Masaki, Orihime, the rest of his family and Rukia's betrayed eyes - until Shiro pulled him from the nightmare, wrenching at Ichigo's hair and assuring that he would never, _ever_ let Urahara try to separate them again.

**88. Stretched**

There were times when Ichigo's opinion stretched in both directions, for the hollow was both the reason for his madness and his only anchor in the desolation his life had become.

**89. Certain**

"-how do you know for certain that this is _love_-" the hollow didn't get an answer to the unfinished question, too stunned by the King's kami-damned kiss.

**90. Steal**

Ichigo glares up at the First Captain, breaking his bindings in an instant - because Yamamoto is the one who ordered this, to have his other half stolen away, and his fury will not stop until all these captains - his adversaries - are dead.

* * *

A/n: I've taken the 'complete' tag down because it seems that everytime I get writer's block on my Harry Potter story- which is often - writing these sentences really helps. :D Please let me know **_what ideas you like_**, and I'll work on incorporating them into the coming ShiroIchigo epic. (Though that looks to be far off in the furture!) 


End file.
